criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
James G. MacDonald
James G. MacDonald is an American actor, director, and writer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds MacDonald portrayed Detective Wally Dennison in the Season Two episode "Profiler, Profiled". Filmography *NCIS: New Orleans (2015) as Marine Captain Tom Garrett *Longmire (2015) as Randolph Hale *Little Boy (2015) as Recruitment Sergeant *Battle Creek (2015) as Stevie Venson *Crisis (2014) as Skip *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) as Agent Jacobson *Intelligence (2014) as FBI Director Oliver Sicola *Major Crimes (2013) as Lt. Reed *Castle (2013) as Benjamin Wade *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) as DEA Special Agent John Ness *The Mentalist (2013) as Sgt. Bigley *Scandal (2013) as Interrogator *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) as Officer Marvin *Montana Amazon (2012) as Heirik *Vegas (2012) as George Blanchford *Big Mike (2011) as Otis Garner *Love Bites (2011) as James Feeney (4 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002-2010) as Officer Kenneth Ward/John Ruark (2 episodes) *The Kids Are All Right (2010) as Clay's Dad *Fissure (2009) as Paul Grunning *Lie to Me (2009) as Detective Riley *CSI: Miami (2008) as Dan Becks *Gemini Division (2008) as Agent C *In Plain Sight (2008) as Peter O'Dell *Weeds (2007) as Second Cop *Standoff (2007) as Lionel Struthers *Jericho (2007) as Gunnery Sgt. Hill *Home of the Brave (2006) as Ray *Criminal Minds - "Profiler, Profiled" (2006) TV episode - Detective Wally Dennison *Vanished (2006) as Man Chasing Sara (2 episodes) *Justice (2006) as Detective Joe Franklin *Commander in Chief (2006) as Agent Bennett *The Unit (2006) as Willis Meeks *Without a Trace (2006) as Kevin *E-Ring (2005) as FBI Incident Commander Hall *Cold Case (2005) as Richard Miller *ER (2004) as Officer Gary McWayne *JAG (1997-2004) as St Sgt. Timothy Mallory/Staff Sgt. Wakefield/Walt Rockwell (3 episodes) *Touching Evil (2004) as Det. Leclaire *NCIS (2003) as Capt. Faul *Peacemakers (2003) as Caleb McGinty *Hollywood Homicide (2003) as Danny Broome *The Division (2003) as Bob Jenkins *Hostage (2002) as SWAT Team Commander (short) *Phone Booth (2002) as Negotiator *NYPD Blue (2001) as Mike Bigelow *24 (2001) as Officer I-Mary-38 *Touched by an Angel (2001) as Gary McGregor *Joy Ride (2001) as Local in Nebraska Bar *Three Sisters (2001) as Bartender *Tigerland (2000) as Staff Sgt. Thomas *Sex and the City (2000) as Garth *Space Cowboys (2000) as Capcom *Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder (2000) as Det. Mark Beckner *The Magnificent Seven (1999) as Will Richmond (2 episodes) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997-1999) as Detective Stein (3 episodes) *Pacific Blue (1998) as Eitner *Fantasy Island (1998) as Rex Raskin *Sour Grapes (1998) as Detective Frehill *Mercury Rising (1998) as SWAT Team Leader Francis *Brooklyn South (1998) as Officer Marshal Bovier *Volcano (1997) as Terry Jasper *Turbulence (1997) as 1st Officer Ted Kary *Vanishing Point (1997) as Assistant FBI Agent *The Fan (1996) as Sick Sean's Dad *The Ultimate Lie (1996) as The Businessman *Broken Arrow (1996) as Park Ranger Baker *Eye of the Stalker (1995) as Gerry, Eclectic Café *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995) as Captain James Wainwright *Courthouse (1995) as Gerald O'Brien *Roswell (1994) as Area 51 Officer *One More Mountain (1994) as Charles Stanton *Malcolm X (1992) as Lieutenant *All My Children (1992) as Rod *Riff-Raff (1991) as Funeral Director *Two Evil Eyes (1990) as Luke (segment "The Black Cat") *CBS Summer Playhouse (1989) as Jim Patterson *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1987) as Vince Tabor *Roomies (1987) as Craig *Some Kind of Wonderful (1987) as Hardy's Friend 'DIRECTOR' *Heavy Lifting (2010) (short) 'WRITER' *Heavy Lifting (2010) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs